From the prior art, it is known to ascertain the torque demand of the generator via the electrical power output. The electrical power output of the generator is ascertained from the generated output voltage and the output current of the generator.
Such a direct determination of the electrical generator power is the exception, since because of the attendant high costs a direct current measurement in generators is the exception. Because of the high efficient current intensity that a modern generator furnishes, relatively expensive current measuring instruments are required. It is therefore rare for the torque demand of the generator to be taken into account in the torque balance of the engine controller.